Curiosity Thrilled the Cat (M)
by scriptophile
Summary: AU. After overhearing some unexplained noises from her roommate's bedroom, Rangiku decided to play detective and check it out. — Rangiku/Gin


**Title: **Curiosity _Thrilled_ the Cat

**Status:** Completed

**Genre: **Fanfiction/Drama/Smut

.

_**Synopsis:**__ AU. After overhearing some unexplained noises from her roommate's bedroom, Rangiku decided to play detective and check it out. — Rangiku/Gin_

**_Note:_**_ This oneshot contains mature scenes. Do not proceed if you do not fancy smut._

**_Note 2:_**_ In this Alternate Universe, Rangiku shares her apartment with her roommate, Gin._

—

.

.

Rangiku fumbled for her house keys in her coat pocket, and cussed under her breath when she couldn't feel them. _Dammit_, she thought, _not again!_ This would be the second time she has lost or misplaced her keys in a month, if she _indeed_ lose them now. Running her fingers through her wavy blonde hair, she suddenly recalled placing them on the dashboard of her car. _Ah, great! Now I've to go back down!_

She rolled her eyes before saying out loud, "Better than making a new one."

As much as she wanted to dial for her roommate to open the door, she abandoned that idea. Gin, her roommate for 2 years now, works in the night as a bartender, and Rangiku knew that he'd only be up at 8 P.M. It's only four in the afternoon now, so he's probably still snoring away. She huffed with aggravation and shut her eyes for a brief moment, before making her way down back to the parking lot.

.

/

.

Moments later, Rangiku was already turning the key in the lock and swung the door open. The house was quiet, and smelled of... **_Pizza_**. Guessing that Gin had ordered pizza earlier today, she shut the door silently behind her and locked it, before making her way to the kitchen.

And, true enough! Two large pizza boxes were sitting perfectly on the kitchen island. Her tummy instantly made a loud grumble.

"Okay, just _one_ slice. One slice of each wouldn't hurt," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her flat stomach. She had worked extremely hard to achieve that wonder belly she had always dreamed of, and she certainly did not want her efforts to go down to waste. Especially not over oh god sinful calories and cholesterols.

She lifted the lids on both pizza boxes, and the scents of pepperoni, sausage, and cheese wafted under her nose. She batted her eyelashes gleefully and drew in a deep breath once more just to savor the delicious aroma of the pizzas.

"Oh, forgive me, _body_, for I have sinned," Rangiku uttered as she helped herself to one slice of each pizza and placed them onto a paper plate. She then poured a glass of warm water, and took everything in her hands, and headed straight for her bedroom.

She was making her way across the hallway when a faint groan that came from Gin's bedroom stopped her in her tracks. She gulped, her heart breaking into tachycardia.

Wasn't that Gin?

_Yes. That's certainly Gin's voice._

Is he alright in there?

_I don't know. But I think I should—_

Then, once again, she heard another groan, followed by what sounded like heavy breathing or panting or hissing. She was absolutely certain that Gin was in there, but this time, it's much clearer to her that he was probably having a great company. _And he thought that Rangiku would only be home at six._

Slowly and carefully, the blonde female crept toward his bedroom door that was (dumbly) left slightly open. She peeked through the small crack, and bit back a gasp as her mind started to process what she was seeing.

Gin was laying back on his bed, shirtless and... alone. He was _masturbating_.

_Oh, God._ Her jaw dropped as her vision went blurry, registering the sight before her. Gin was wearing nothing but his sweatpants, and it was already halfway down his legs. His head was tilted backwards, his silver hair was in a sexy mess, and his eyes were tightly shut. His right hand was wrapped firmly around his prize, and he was fisting the bed sheets with the other.

_Holy mother of all..._

Rangiku's mouth began to water and her clit ached as she watched him in action. He groaned and threw his head back in pleasure as he quickened his pace and pumped himself faster, while his other hand massaged his balls. His low grunts was making it difficult for Rangiku to stay focused. She swallowed her saliva and took a deep breath as she battled the urge to touch herself. She was baffled that she had chosen to remain there, witnessing his jerk-off jamboree when she was supposed to feed her hungry tummy. She was even impressed at the fact that she was still carrying the pizzas and the glass of water in her hands, while watching him play with himself.

Not wanting to miss any scenes out, she quickly ran to her bedroom and placed the plate of pizzas and the glass of water on her study desk, then returned back to Gin's door. _Now this is much better, _she thought. By now, Gin had gotten himself so aroused that she could practically hear all the slick sounds from where she stood. She watched him run his hot tongue slowly across his bottom lip, and then slid it slowly in and out of his mouth, as if seeking for a _nipple_. Or a _pussy_.

_Fuck!_ Rangiku had to force herself to fight back a moan as she imagined him licking her nipple, and circling her clit with that erotic tongue.

She wished that she could just barge into his room, and join him. She wished that Gin was fantasizing her in his mind. She wished that he could just open his eyes and catch her standing there. Then go over to her and pull her into his room, strip her off her clothes, and fuck the hell out of every inch of her, because she'd been such a naughty girl for intruding his privacy and watched him please himself.

_He's a motherfucking sex God, and I really do want to be fucking dirty with him, _she hissed in her mind.

Gin licked his lips once more and he started panting loudly as he stroked himself faster, gripped himself tighter and worked his fist harder. His hips pumped upwards in fierce and powerful thrusts, and his deep grunts of pleasure began to fill his bedroom.

Soon, Gin's breathing had became even more ragged. Rangiku could tell that he was going to unload himself any second now. _This is it,_ she thought_. _With two final thrusts of his hips, Rangiku watched in amazement as fountains of his cum shot out from his large crown, into the air and onto his stomach.

—

.

.

**the end.**

/

**Word Count:** 1,049

**P.s.:** _Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


End file.
